


Puck Will Do Anything

by raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Children, First Kiss, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is the only one at Marco Dello Russo's slumber party who's not too chicken to kiss somebody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck Will Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleennui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> At a sleepover when Puck and Finn are in fourth grade, the other boys in their class are teasing each other about kissing girls and accusing each other of being too "chicken" to ask the girls to kiss them. Finally, Puck just rolls his eyes and pecks Finn, throwing his arm over Finn's shoulders afterward and looking defiantly at their classmates. Finn turns red and their other classmates squeal and jeer, but by the end of the sleepover, both Puck and Finn have gained a sort of mythical status in the fourth grade. 
> 
> *Note: They're 9-10. Age-appropriate physical contact ONLY please.

Marco Dello Russo’s slumber party is exactly as lame as Puck told Finn it would be, but they’re both there anyway, eating crappy microwave french bread pizza and watching some stupid Disney movie about talking dogs they might’ve liked in _first_ grade. Puck had said if it got _too_ lame, he had cherry bombs leftover from the Fourth of July that they could set off, but so far, Finn hasn’t seen any cherry bombs appear. Sometimes Puck makes stuff up to sound cooler, which is dumb, since Finn already thinks Puck’s about as cool as somebody could get. 

After the talking dog movie finishes and Marco turns off the TV, they all unroll their sleeping bags. Puck’s sleeping bag has Star Wars on it. Finn’s sleeping bag is regular blue, because it’s the winter-proof kind for sleeping in tents when it’s really cold. Puck’s sleeping bag is obviously the better once, since it’s not like Marco’s house is going to get below freezing overnight. Once the sleeping bags are set up, Finn’s right next to Puck’s, Marco and his dumb friend Robbie start talking about this girl from their class, Brittany. 

Robbie says, “Marco likes Brittany.”

And Marco says, “Nuh-uh, Robbie likes Brittany.”

And Puck says, real quiet, so only Finn can hear him, “Brittany doesn’t like either of them, she just likes cats.”

Kyle says both of them can like Brittany, but it doesn’t matter, since neither one of them is man enough to kiss her. Everybody who isn’t Puck goes “oooooh” like Kyle just gave Marco and Robbie a sick burn, even though Finn doesn’t really think it’s all that sick – he still says “oooooh” with the rest of them, though. 

“You’re not man enough to kiss a girl, either,” Robbie says to Kyle.

“Yeah, Kyle, you’re kind of a big chicken,” Marco says.

“All of you guys are dumb,” Puck says under his breath—again where only Finn can hear—rolling his eyes and fluffing up his Star Wars pillow. 

“You’re the chicken,” Kyle says. “And you aren’t even gonna kiss a girl, ever.”

“Neither one of you’s gonna kiss a girl, since you’re too afraid to even ask her if you can kiss her,” Marco says, now apparently no longer on the same side as Robbie. 

“Well, you aren’t ever gonna kiss _anybody_ , ever,” Robbie says.

“Chicken,” Marco says.

“Chicken butt,” Robbie says.

“You’re so _dumb_ ,” Kyle says. “You’re not ever kissing anybody.”

“All of you are so dumb,” Puck says, loudly this time, and the next thing Finn knows, Puck’s pulled him over and planted a smooch on his cheek. Robbie, Kyle, and Marco don’t say anything. They just stare at Puck with their mouths hanging open a little. Puck stares right back at them, throwing his arm over Finn’s shoulder like he’s just daring them to say something.

“You kissed _Finn_ ,” Robbie finally says. 

Finn can feel his face turning red from they way they’re all staring, and kind of wishes Puck would move his arm, so that Finn can dive down into his winter-proof sleeping bag. 

“So?” Puck says.

“So, he’s not a girl,” Kyle says. 

“Yeah. So?” Puck replies.

“But you kissed him,” Marco says.

“Yeah, and that’s a hundred-percent more kissing than you ever did,” Puck says. “So, like I said… so?”

“Whoa,” Robbie says.

“Yeah,” Marco says.

“Puck’ll do _anything_ ,” Kyle says, in an awed-sounding whisper. 

Puck keeps staring back at Robbie, Marco, and Kyle, until finally the tension breaks, and Robbie starts to laugh. Finn lets himself laugh a little then, too, since it wasn’t really all that big a deal. Puck only kissed him on his _cheek_ , which isn’t all that different from being kissed on the cheek by his mom, even if Finn tells her all the time that he’s too big for that now.

“Dude, you’re right, Puck _will_ do anything,” Robbie says, shaking his head and looking and sounding impressed. “Puck, you’re kind of awesome.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” Puck says. Robbie laughs again, and so do Kyle and Marco, and then they put on a video game and that’s the end of talking about kissing. Puck keeps his arm slung over Finn’s shoulders until it’s their turn to play _Mario_.


End file.
